YOUR SMILE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Mayuzumi x Readers x Hayama] - [3SHOOT] / Berawal dari pertemuan tak terduga di dalam sebuah bus dengan seorang lelaki aneh yang membuatmu tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Seberkas harap pun muncul, agar kau bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. /Mind to RnR?/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE.
1. Bagian Pertama - Awal

**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x YOU/Readers **_**Slight **_**Hayama Kotarou x YOU/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, OOC may be, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Berawal dari pertemuan tak terduga di dalam sebuah bus dengan seorang lelaki aneh yang membuatmu tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Seberkas harap pun muncul, agar kau bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR SMILE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{Bagian Pertama — Awal}**

** x x x**

* * *

**Reader's POV**

Teriknya panas matahari membuat butiran keringat membasahi wajah serta tubuhku. Lapisan ozon diatas sana memang sudah menipis atau bahkan sudah bolong seperti berita yang tersiar di beberapa media. Sehingga berakibat buruk seperti ini. Suhu bumi sangat tak terkendali, membuatku ingin terjun bebas ke kolam es yang bisa mendinginkan dan menyegarkan tubuhku dalam seketika.

_Mengkhayal._

Aku hanya bisa mengkhayalkan hal itu. Yang ada dihadapan mataku kini hanyalah lautan manusia yang saling berdempetan membuat pengap dan sulit bernafas. Ingin rasanya aku pingsan saat ini juga. Jika saja Ayah tak sedang menghukumku karena semalam aku pulang terlalu larut, maka aku tak harus mengalami hal merepotkan begini. Terjebak dan berpanas-panasan bersama orang-orang di dalam sebuah Bus dengan berbagai bau yang membuat hidungku layu.

Oh _Kami-sama _… Kuatkanlah aku!

**DUKK**

"Awww …" Desisku merasakan ngilu dan sedikit sakit karena dorongan orang-orang yang berdesakkan di dalam bus—membuatku limbung dan terduduk diatas pangkuan seseorang.

Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu menatapku kosong—orang yang sedang aku duduki. Ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara dan terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Ujarku tergagap—agak risih dengan posisi kami yang terbilang intim. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah di wajahku yang telah terlihat begitu jelas seakan buah tomat ranum.

Padahal kami tak saling mengenal dan baru saja bertemu kali ini.

Ia tampan dan keren dengan iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ya meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, namun justru disanalah letak yang menjadikannya menarik dimataku.

Ah, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? _OMG, hello!_ Disaat genting dan terdesak seperti ini, aku malah berpikiran yang macam-macam. Aku malah mengagumi lelaki yang tengah aku duduki ini.

_STOP IT!_

Oke, aku harus berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai mencemari isi kepalaku. [Name], fokus! Jangan hanya diam saja, cepat bangun dan menjauhlah darinya sekarang juga.

Perlahan aku bangkit untuk berdiri, namun apa daya tubuh mungilku kembali terduduk diatas pangkuannya akibat dorongan dari orang-orang yang masih saling berdesakkan.

Oh _Kami-sama_ … Mengapa aku dihadapkan pada situasi sulit dan memalukan begini?

Bagaimana tidak? Jarak kami sangat dekat. Dan jujur saja jantungku menjadi berdetak tak menentu sekarang. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku berdekatan dengan seorang lelaki dengan jarak yang sangat intim seperti ini.

Setiap kali berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri, aku kembali terdorong dan terjatuh ke dalam pangkuan lelaki itu. Membuatku mengerang kesal menghadapi keadaan ini. Penampilan serta raut wajahku kini sangatlah berantakkan. Dan aku bisa membayangkannya.

Demi _Kami-sama_! Lelaki ini sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak menganggap keberadaanku diatas pangkuannya yang seharusnya sangat mengganggu kenyamanan. Yang ia lakukan hanya fokus memandang keluar jendela, seolah tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Lelaki ini sangatlah aneh. Jujur saja, aku baru pertama kali menemukan makhluk sepertinya. Tatapan mata yang kosong, ekspresi wajah yang sangat datar, dan bersikap acuh juga tak peduli dengan sekitar.

Sebuah pikiran gila mulai muncul di dalam otakku. _Apa jangan-jangan lelaki ini_ _bukan manusia? Apa mungkin ia adalah robot?_ Itu sebuah pemikiran masuk akal dan juga ekstrim. Hanya sebuah robotlah yang berlaku demikian. Ia memiliki tubuh namun tak memiliki hati. Dengan kata lain, ia tak akan bisa berekspresi ataupun memiliki perasaan.

Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Dan ternyata ia masih melakukan hal yang sama—memandang keluar dengan sebelah tangan memangku wajah tampannya di sisi jendela.

"_Go-gomen. _A-apa ka-kau tak merasa berat?" Aku mencoba menarik obrolan agar suasana canggung dan beku di sekitar kami sedikit berubah.

Tak ada respon.

Hening.

Ia sama sekali mengacuhkanku.

Arghh … Orang ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Apa ia bisu dan tuli? Sehingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dan tak mendengarkan ucapanku. Oke, jika memang begitu aku bisa mengerti. Bahkan aku akan merasa simpati padanya. Tapi jika tidak? Kenapa ia tak mau berbicara sih? Atau paling tidak, ia meresponku dengan mengalihkan tatapannya kearahku. Bukannya terus-menerus melihat keluar jendela seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar aku menggembungkan pipiku karena menahan kesal dengan kedua tangan terkepal. 'Dasar manusia robot!' Batinku.

"Kau…" Sebuah suara bariton memasuki pendengaranku.

Apa aku salah dengar? Ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya meski hanya berupa satu kata saja. Aku menatapnya dalam seakan menunggu apa kata yang akan keluar selanjutnya.

"Minggir! Aku mau turun." Ujarnya datar dan dingin.

"A-ah _go-gomenasai_." Aku kembali tergagap sembari berusaha bangkit. Dan yosh … Kali ini aku berhasil berdiri. Sepertinya penumpang di dalam bus mulai berkurang sehingga aksi dorong-dorongan yang terjadi tak terlalu parah.

Lelaki itu berdiri seraya berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tubuh tingginya telah menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Ia telah keluar dari bus meninggalkanku seorang diri dan sebuah novel yang tergeletak diatas tempat duduknya tadi. Ah, tunggu dulu! Sebuah novel? Ini pasti barang miliknya.

'Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi. Sehingga aku bisa membalas budi sekaligus mengembalikan novel ini padanya.' Gumamku dalam hati tanpa sadar mengharapkan pertemuan selanjutnya dengan lelaki aneh itu.

**POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**# **_**Author's Notes**_**:**

**Oke, kali ini aku mengambil chara Mayuzumi Chihiro dari KnB.**

**Menurutku dia keren. Pribadinya itu yang bikin aku tertarik :D**

**Bagian pertama hanya berisi prolog singkat yang menggambarkan awal pertemuan kalian dengan Mayuzumi.**

**Untuk bagian kedua dan ketiga adalah isi cerita hingga selesai.**

**JUST 3SHOOT!**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Bagian Kedua - Tengah

**PAIRING : Mayuzumi Chihiro x YOU/Readers **_**Slight**_** Hayama Kotarou x YOU/Readers**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, OOC may be, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{Bagian Kedua — Tengah}**

**x x x**

* * *

**Mayuzumi's POV**

Membosankan.

Satu kata yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku ketika menjalani kegiatan ini. Jika bisa memilih aku lebih baik berada diatap sekolah sembari membaca novel yang belum kuselesaikan.

Ah, bicara tentang novel. Aku jadi ingat pada novel kesayanganku yang menghilang entah kemana. Padahal novel itu adalah _limited edition_. Dan jangan lupakan betapa susahnya aku ketika ingin mendapatkan novel itu. Perlu perjuangan yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Namun kini novel itu malah hilang. Aku sama sekali tak ingat dimana meninggalkannya. Sungguh! Jika saja ada yang menemukannya, maka aku tak segan akan melakukan apapun yang ia minta sebagai balasan.

"Chihiro …" Suara menyebalkan itu memanggilku. Perlahan aku melayangkan pandangan kearahnya—pada sosok lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan surai merah menyala yang tak begitu aku sukai.

Ya, jujur aku tak menyukai lelaki itu. Sikapnya sangat menyebalkan dan kurang ajar. Selalu memerintah dan mengancam semua orang dengan seenaknya saja, dan akupun termasuk. Namun ancamannya sekalipun tak pernah mempan padaku. Aku tak peduli dan sama sekali tak takut pada bocah pendek seperti ia. Bagaimanapun juga aku lebih hebat darinya, jika saja ia tak memiliki _'emperor eyes'_ yang bisa membaca pergerakan lawan di masa depan.

Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya nampak lebih hebat dibandingkan orang lain. Itulah yang membuatnya nampak berbeda. Dan ialah yang paling pantas menjadi seorang kapten di tim basket kami. Aku benci mengakuinya, namun hal tersebut adalah kenyataan yang harus diterima.

"Sejak tadi kau tak memperhatikan ucapanku. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Akashi—menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasinya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku mendengarkanmu." Jawabku singkat. Datar dan dingin. Nada bicara yang menjadi ciri khasku selama ini. Tak lupa ekspresi wajahku yang serupa dengan nada bicaraku, membuatku mendapat julukan _'Ice Prince'_ dari semua orang—termasuk teman satu tim basketku.

"Benarkah?" Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Coba ulangi semua yang aku katakan tadi! Aku ingin mendengarnya." Perintah bocah merah itu seraya mengeluarkan _'benda_ _laknat'_ dari saku celananya—yaitu gunting merah yang selalu menjadi ancaman menakutkan bagi semua orang. Namun tidak untukku. Seperti yang telah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tak takut padanya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menjelaskan kembali semua hal yang telah ia katakan tadi secara lebih singkat dan padat. Mengenai strategi yang akan kami lakukan ketika pertandingan _Winter Cup _melawan Seirin beberapa hari lagi. Semua orang di dalam _gym_ sedikit membulatkan mata tak percaya, bahkan ada yang membuka mulutnya seperti orang bodoh ketika melihatku berbicara lancar tanpa hambatan. Kecuali Akashi yang terlihat tenang mendengarkan sembari memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

Jangan salah! Aku memang terlihat acuh dan tak mendengarkan semua hal yang diucapkannya. Namun otak serta telingaku telah menangkap serta merekamnya dengan baik. Kemampuan daya ingat serta daya tangkapku berbeda dengan orang biasa. Itu mungkin salah satu kelebihan yang _Kami-sama_ berikan padaku.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai disini." Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Persiapkan diri kalian besok! Karena mulai besok, kita akan menjalani latihan dengan porsi yang lebih berat dari biasanya." Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami.

Akupun segera beranjak pergi darisana sebelum terlibat ke dalam obrolan baru yang sudah pasti akan mereka ciptakan. Dan aku paling tak suka berlama-lama mengobrol dengan orang lain. Aku lebih suka sendirian, ketenangan, dan kedamaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR SMILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Toko buku ini memang selalu ramai. Tak heran, karena buku-buku yang tersedia berkualitas semua. Aku sering membeli buku disini. Bisa dikatakan toko buku merupakan rumah keduaku. Menghabiskan waktu bergelut dengan berbagai macam novel _best seller_ tak membuatku menyesal. Malah aku sangat menikmatinya. Meski tak jarang Si Pemilik toko mendelik kearahku, merasa tak suka atau curiga denganku yang berada terlalu lama di tokonya.

Padahal aku sudah pasti akan membeli buku-bukunya. Hanya saja aku perlu memilih dengan hati-hati mengenai buku yang akan kubeli, agar tak menyesal ketika sampai di rumah. Kadangkala aku dilanda kebingungan ketika dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit antara novel atau komik. Aku tak bisa memilih diantara dua hal itu. Aku rela menghabiskan seluruh uangku, asalkan bisa membelinya.

Dan kini, aku kembali mengalami kegalauan. Mana yang harus kubeli terlebih dulu? Novel _best seller_ yang telah lama kuincar? Ataukah serial komik terbaru yang telah kutunggu sejak lama? Ini benar-benar pilihan yang sangat sulit. Aku tak bisa memutuskannya. Jika saja uang sakuku sebanyak uang saku Akashi, pasti aku bisa membeli seluruh buku di toko ini. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Berhentilah berkhayal, Chihiro! Dan cepat tentukan pilihanmu!

Kedua mata abu-abuku memandangi dua buku yang terletak bersebelahan secara bergantian. Meski tatapanku terkesan datar, namun sebenarnya aku tengah kebingungan. Aku yakin orang-orang tak akan ada yang bisa menduga hal itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kebingungan?" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam tengah berdiri di sampingku sembari tersenyum ramah. Aku mengernyit ketika mengamati wajahnya. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini? Rasanya wajah dan suara tak asing lagi. Tapi dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Aku lupa, tak bisa mengingatnya sedikitpun. Otakku memang jenius, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang akan selalu mengingat kejadian atau momen tak berguna. Aku mengingat kejadian yang menurutku penting, selebihnya aku akan dengan cepat melupakannya begitu saja.

"Perlu bantuan, Mayuzumi-_san_?" Tawar gadis itu—semakin menambah kernyitan di dahiku.

Pertama, dia bisa membaca ekspresiku yang seharusnya tak bisa ditebak.

Kedua, dia tahu namaku.

Siapakah gadis ini sebenarnya?

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku langsung tanpa basa-basi menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi pikiranku—menatap datar pada sosok gadis yang masih memamerkan senyumannya.

"Perkenalkan, aku [_full name_]. Senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Mayuzumi Chihiro-_san_. Apa kau masih ingat? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di dalam sebuah bus tiga hari yang lalu." Ujar gadis itu seakan menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaanku.

Bertemu dengannya di dalam sebuah bus?

Kapan?

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku mulai mengingat sesuatu. Jadi ia adalah gadis aneh yang dengan seenaknya duduk di pangkuanku waktu itu. Dunia memang sempit. Kami kembali bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga. Tapi kenapa ia bersikap dan bicara seolah telah akrab dan mengenalku sejak lama? Padahal kami hanya bertemu satu kali dan tak terlibat percakapan berarti waktu itu. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, dan aku tak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya.

"Oh." Tanggapku singkat. Lebih tepatnya malas menanggapi gadis ini.

"Jadi kau masih mengingatku?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak." Jawabku cepat.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian berkata: "Oh, iya. Kebetulan bertemu lagi denganmu disini. Aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Setelah merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ia segera menyerahkannya padaku.

"Dimana kau menemukan ini?" Percaya atau tidak, novelku yang telah hilang kini kembali padaku. Dan gadis itulah yang mengantarkannya. Takdir _Kami-sama_ memang mengejutkan dan tak terduga.

"Kau meninggalkannya di bus waktu itu." Jelasnya membuat satu pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku kembali terjawab. Pantas saja ia bisa tahu namaku, karena aku selalu menulis namaku di setiap buku yang telah kubeli.

"_Souka._" Tanggapku singkat. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya seolah menunggu sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Pasti ia ingin aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Jangan bermimpi dan jangan berharap! Aku tak pernah mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada siapapun, bahkan pada kedua orangtuaku sendiri yang telah berjasa merawat serta mendidikku selama ini.

"Mayuzumi-_san_ … Apa kau—"

"[_name_] …" Seseorang menghentikan ucapannya yang entah mengapa membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang akan ia katakan tadi?

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi. Kau membuatku panik dan bingung saja, [_name_]." Ujar lelaki berkacamata terlihat kesal.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Junpei-_kun_." Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Dasar kau! Ya sudah, ayo pergi dari sini jika sudah selesai. Aku tak tahan berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini." Lelaki itu menarik lengannya dengan paksa.

"E-eh tunggu dulu!" Ia menahan langkahnya sejenak kemudian menoleh padaku, "_Mattane_, Mayuzumi-_san_ …" Dan akhirnya ia menjauh dari pandanganku bersama lelaki aneh itu.

Kenapa aku mengatakan lelaki itu aneh? Karena tatapan matanya padaku tadi seolah ingin membunuh dan melenyapkanku dari dunia ini. Memang apa salahku? Mengenalnya pun tidak. Lalu apa maksud dari tatapannya itu? Dasar aneh! Mereka sama-sama aneh. Benar-benar pasangan serasi.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Gadis itu telah membuang banyak waktu berhargaku.

Bukankah tadi aku sedang memilih buku yang akan kubeli?

Baiklah, kembali pada masalah semula!

Jadi, manakah yang akan kubeli? Novel atau komik?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR SMILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Reader's POV**

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Sejak bertemu dengan lelaki itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan wajahnya di dalam kepalaku. Sepasang manik abu-abunya yang menawan, bibir tipisnya yang terlihat lembut, rahangnya yang tegas, tubuhnya yang tegap dan kokoh, punggungnya yang lebar, dadanya yang bidang, serta aura kuat nan menarik yang ia pancarkan benar-benar membuatku gila.

Ya, sebut saja aku gila. Karena dengan mudahnya telah jatuh hati pada seorang lelaki yang bahkan belum kukenal. Hanya bertemu dua kali, itupun dalam situasi dan kondisi yang tak terduga sama sekali. Lantas mengapa perasaan aneh ini bisa timbul di dalam hatiku?

Lelaki itu—Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ia telah benar-benar mencemari isi kepalaku selama beberapa hari ini. Aku ingin bertemu kembali dengannya. Untuk itulah setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke toko buku—tempat pertemuan kami yang kedua setelah pertemuan di dalam bus. Namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tak bisa menemukannya disana. Hanya nafas kekecawaan yang pada akhirnya kuhembuskan. Melangkah lunglai meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi kenangan keduaku bersamanya meski dalam arti berbeda.

Dan kali inipun sama saja. Aku tak menemukannya. Kembali menghela nafas kecewa. Ketika aku hendak mengayunkan kedua kakiku untuk pergi, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku hingga mau tak mau aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ma-mayuzumi-_san_ …" Ujarku seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh penglihatanku kini. Lelaki berwajah datar itu melangkah kian mendekat kearahku, membuat kinerja jantung yang semula normal berubah menjadi kacau.

"Hey! Kau gadis yang waktu itu kan?" Ujarnya seolah memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mengenali orang.

"_Ha-hai_, aku [full name]. Apa kabar Mayuzumi-_san_? Senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu." Aku berusaha tersenyum, berharap kegugupan yang tengah melandaku tak terlihat jelas.

Oh, ayolah jantung! Jangan berdetak cepat begini! Santailah! Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Mayuzumi terlihat sangat tampan dan keren. Ia mengenakan pakaian santai. Kaos polos hitam tanpa lengan dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ selutut, serta sepasang sepatu _kets_ putih bergaris hitam yang membungkus kedua kakinya kian menambah kesempurnaan makhluk indah di depan mataku ini.

"Pinjami aku novel _limited edition_ yang telah kau beli!" Ujarnya _to the point_ tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaanku barusan. Ketika aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia langsung melanjutkan ucapannya: "Kudengar dari Paman penjual buku, kaulah yang membelinya."

"Iya memang aku yang membelinya." Meski sedikit kesal karena pertanyaanku diabaikan, setidaknya ia berbicara lebih panjang dari biasanya. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuatku senang. Perlahan aku merogoh tas selempangku untuk mengambil novel yang baru saja kubeli sembari tersenyum manis menyerahkannya pada Mayuzumi, "Kau boleh meminjamnya. Aku bisa membacanya nanti setelah kau selesai."

"Akan kukembalikan setelah aku selesai membacanya." Ia mengambil novel yang kuberikan. Meski raut wajahnya masih terlihat datar saja, entah mengapa aku bisa menangkap binar kebahagiaan dari sorot mata abu-abunya.

"Hm, tak masalah. Santai saja!"

"Kau suka membaca novel juga?"

"Begitulah. Aku memang suka membaca. Tak hanya novel sih, komik pun aku suka."

"Kita sama. Akupun menyukainya."

"Wah benarkah? Kebetulan sekali ya. Berapa banyak koleksi novel dan komik yang kau punya?"

"Banyak. Lalu kau?"

"Aku tak bisa menghitungnya karena terlalu banyak. Hehehe …"

"Bolehkah kapan-kapan aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau juga bisa meminjamnya kok. Kita bisa saling meminjam novel dan komik satu sama lain. Ah, senangnya punya kenalan yang memiliki hobi sama. Jadi kita bisa bertukar pikiran serta saling meminjam barang."

Dan seperti itulah percakapan panjang yang kami lakukan ketika perjalanan pulang. Kami berjalan beriringan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol hal seputar hobi yang sama-sama kami geluti. Aku lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan dengannya. Ia merupakan pendengar yang baik, meski sesekali mulutnya melontarkan komentar yang tajam. Tak masalah. Aku tak merasa sakit hati. Justru aku sangat bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan sebagian _weekend_ku bersamanya.

_Kami-sama_ … Terimakasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku berharap ini bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal hubungan baik yang akan terjalin antara aku dengan Mayuzumi.

Tak salah bukan jika aku berharap hal demikian?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOUR SMILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Satu bulan telah berlalu.

Kau dan Mayuzumi menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan itu merupakan perkembangan yang baik untuk hubungan kalian berdua. Misalnya, setiap hari kau selalu saja menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat latihan basket Mayuzumi bersama timnya. Ia yang beberapa kali datang ke rumahmu untuk melihat koleksi novel dan komik kemudian meminjamnya. Kadang kalian pergi ke toko buku bersama, pulang naik bus bersama pula.

Hubungan kalian yang seperti itu membuat kesalahpahaman banyak orang, termasuk teman-teman Mayuzumi yang memang sering melihatmu menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Padahal ia terkenal sebagai _Ice Prince_ yang dingin dan tak peduli pada semua orang, apalagi pada seorang gadis. Yang ia pedulikan hanya novel dan komik. Dan tentu saja hal ini sangat aneh bagi mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya sebuah gosip menyebar di Rakuzan. Kalian dikabarkan berpacaran. Kau yang sama sekali belum mengetahui kabar tersebut, hanya berjalan santai menuju Gym sekolah Rakuzan. Mencoba melayangkan sebuah senyuman ramah pada setiap orang yang kau temui, meski respon yang kau dapatkan tak bersifat positif.

Tatapan mata mereka tak menyenangkan. Terlalu menusuk dan mengintimidasi. Terutama tatapan para gadis yang sepertinya tak menyukaimu. Mereka terlihat mencibir, mengejek, serta menghinamu. Mereka membicarakanmu secara terang-terangan. Hatimu berdenyut sakit, ingin menangis saat ini juga ketika mendengar segala ucapan mereka.

"Jadi itu gadis yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Mayuzumi-_senpai_?"

"Iya. Aku pikir ia sama sekali tak pantas bersanding dengan _Ice Prince_ kita. Mayuzumi-_senpai_ terlalu tampan, sedangkan ia sama sekali tak cantik ataupun menarik."

"Sebenarnya apa yang Mayuzumi-_senpai_ lihat darinya? Aku jauh lebih cantik dan menarik dibanding ia."

"Ia hanya tak tahu malu saja. Selalu menempel pada Mayuzumi-_senpai_ setiap hari. Padahal kulihat Mayuzumi-_senpai _bersikap acuh dan biasa saja padanya. Huh, benar-benar gadis tak tahu diri!"

"Kau benar. Aku yakin Mayuzumi-_senpai_ hanya kasihan saja padanya. Ia kan sebenarnya lelaki yang baik hati, meskipun sikapnya selalu terlihat dingin dan acuh."

"Aku setuju denganmu."

**DEGG**

**NYUUT**

Kau mencengkram erat dadamu yang mendadak terasa sesak setelah mendengar percakapan mereka. Berusaha keras tak memperdulikan, mempercepat langkahmu menuju sebuah tempat yang bukan menjadi awal tujuanmu datang. Air mata telah membasahi wajahmu. Pada akhirnya pertahananmu roboh juga. Menangis tersedu karena rasa sakit yang berdenyut menyerang hatimu.

"Hiks … Hiks … Apa aku salah jika ingin dekat dengan Mayuzumi-_kun_? Hiks …" Ujarmu di tengah isak tangis. Duduk seorang diri di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah Rakuzan. Menekuk kedua lututmu, menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkanmu disana.

"Hiks … Mengapa mereka mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu? Hiks … Memang apa salahku pada mereka? Hiks …" Kau kian menenggelamkan wajahmu—berharap tangisanmu akan teredam agar tak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, [name]-_chan_?" Suara seseorang menyapamu. Kau jelas mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu meski tanpa melihatnya.

Sosok lelaki berambut pirang berjalan mendekat, berjongkok di hadapanmu seraya menyentuh kedua bahumu, kemudian kembali berkata dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran: "Kau baik-baik saja, [name]-_chan_? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Hanya terdiam. Kau tak mampu berkata-kata. Menangis adalah jalan yang kau ambil saat ini. Mengacuhkan keberadaannya meski dirasa tak sopan.

**GYUUT**

Tanpa diduga ia mendekap tubuhmu. Membelai lembut kepala dan punggungmu untuk menenangkan, "Jangan menangis lagi, [name]-_chan_! Aku paling tak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis. Ceritakan saja padaku! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Hayama-_kun_." Lirihmu. "Aku hanya sedang ingin menangis saja. A-aku hanya rindu pada kedua orangtuaku." Imbuhmu lagi menambah kebohongan.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku akan meminjamkan dadaku padamu. Menangislah disini! Keluarkan semua perasaanmu dan bagilah kesedihanmu denganku!" Ujar Hayama lembut seraya mengangkat wajahmu agar menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Ha-hayama _kun_ … Hiks … Hiks …" Kaupun menenggelamkan wajahmu di atas dada Hayama. Menangis kian keras dan sendu, menumpahkan perasaanmu. Bahkan kau lupa dimana kini kalian tengah berada. Tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kearah kalian.

Lelaki itu bernama Hayama Kotarou. Salah satu anggota tim basket Rakuzan yang merupakan adik kelas Mayuzumi. Ia selalu bersikap ramah, ceria, dan aktif dalam segala situasi. Diantara semua teman satu tim basket Mayuzumi, ialah orang yang paling dekat denganmu.

Kalian bertahan di posisi masing-masing, tanpa berniat merubahnya sedikitpun. Saling terdiam tanpa berkata-kata. Hanya bahasa tubuh kalian saja yang menjelaskan semua. Kau menangis meluapan kesedihanmu sedangkan Hayama mendekapmu sembari membelai kepalamu sebagai bentuk perhatian dan cara terbaik untuk menenangkanmu.

Dan hal itu berhasil.

Kau merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
